


Hadaka

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Sad, Showers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sei patetico, Yuri.” mormorò alla propria immagine riflessa, senza alcuna rabbia o rancore, solo con una certa rassegnazione.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Hadaka

**_ \- Hadaka -  _ **

Chinen si guardò intorno.

Non aveva voglia di fare niente.

Quando era andato a vivere da solo, aveva pensato che se la sarebbe cavata, in un modo o nell’altro.

Non aveva minimamente pensato che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato a sentirsi solo, non avrebbe mai pensato che gli sarebbe mancata la compagnia di qualcuno. Non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi ad essere quasi sul punto di piangere per questo.

Non aveva sentito la solitudine, fino a quando non aveva avuto qualcuno di cui sentire la mancanza.

Sapeva con chi avrebbe voluto essere, sapeva che cosa avrebbe voluto fare.

E il solo fatto di non poterlo avere, lo faceva quasi impazzire.

Quella giornata non era cominciata nel migliore dei modi, ed era continuata anche peggio.

Da quando Yuya ed Hikaru avevano detto di stare insieme, ogni giorno gli era sembrato sempre peggiore del precedente.

Li guardava, anche distrattamente, senza avere voglia di farlo, e li vedeva felici.

Yuya era felice.

E la sua sensazione di solitudine si faceva sempre più oppressiva, sempre più soffocante, come se non riuscisse più ad uscirne.

Era stanco, Chinen.

Stanco di quella situazione, stanco di dover sempre rimanere a guardare, stanco di quella felicità che non sarebbe mai stata sua.

Sospirò, portandosi le mani fra i capelli e tirandoli lievemente, come per sfogarsi.

Poi si diresse verso il bagno, aprendo il getto dell’acqua calda e cominciando a togliersi i vestiti.

Rimasto nudo, si guardò allo specchio.

Disgustato, vi diede un pugno contro, lasciandovi sopra delle crepe.

Come poteva mai trovarlo attraente, Yuya?

Era un ragazzino e basta, un ragazzino che non era mai stato troppo bravo a scendere a patti con i propri limiti.

Yuya aveva Hikaru, no?

Hikaru non era un bambino, Hikaru non aveva quei lineamenti infantili, quel corpo esile, quell’aria innocente che poco gli si addiceva.

Yuri lo odiava.

Odiava Hikaru, e odiava con tutto il cuore se stesso e quell’aspetto, e tutto quello che lo aveva sempre tenuto lontano da Yuya, che gli aveva sempre impedito di fare qualsiasi mossa nei suoi confronti.

Odiava il fatto che non gli fosse mai stata concessa nemmeno una possibilità con lui.

Con un gesto seccato, scostò la tenda della doccia, infilandosi velocemente sotto il getto d’acqua bollente.

Chiuse gli occhi, passandosi le mani sul viso per scostare i capelli.

Era sfinito, distrutto.

Le giornate sembravano essere sempre più stancanti, e lui non ne poteva più di andare avanti in quel modo, sempre con le medesime immagini nella mente, sempre con la medesima sensazione di incompletezza, sempre con la medesima voglia di fare qualcosa, prima di arrendersi di fronte al fatto che non poteva.

Era solo, Chinen.

Era solo ed era destinato a rimanerlo, perché non c’era mossa che potesse fare, non c’era niente che lo avvicinasse a Takaki, nessun segno da parte sua che potesse convincerlo del fatto che fra loro potesse davvero nascere qualcosa.

Yuya aveva Hikaru, e per lui Yuri non era mai stata nemmeno una possibilità.

Pensò a Yuya, lo immaginò, perché l’immaginazione era tutto quello che poteva concedersi.

Si passò le dita sopra il petto, chiudendo gli occhi più forte, lasciandosi completamente andare.

Vide Yuya e le mani su di un corpo che non era il suo, ma Chinen era diventato fin troppo bravo nell’estromettere quella figura dalla sua mente, sostituendo la pelle di Hikaru con la propria, sostituendo la sua voce, i suoi gemiti.

Fece passare velocemente le dita oltre l’ombelico ed oltre l’inguine, andando a sfiorare la propria erezione che già cominciava a farsi dura.

La prese in mano con più decisione, cominciando a muovere la mano lentamente, sempre con gli occhi chiusi, lasciando che la propria mente vagasse verso quello che era il suo solito obiettivo.

Yuya, nudo davanti a sé, Yuya che lo toccava, Yuya che passava le sue dita sul suo corpo, Yuya che lo guardava con sguardo eccitato, come se non riuscisse a resistergli, come se tutto quello che volesse fare fosse saltargli addosso in quell’istante.

Yuya come non l’aveva mai visto e come non l’avrebbe visto mai, ma in quel momento non importava.

Contava solo la sua immaginazione, l’eccitazione, il sentire quelle dita sul proprio corpo e riuscire a pensare che non fossero sue, riuscire a pensare a lui, mentre la mano si muoveva sempre più velocemente, e l’idea di Takaki di fronte a sé era sempre più vivida, più reale, quasi brava a convincerlo che fosse vero.

Si poggiò contro le piastrelle della doccia, mentre l’acqua bollente scendeva sul suo corpo, non facendo altro che aumentare quel senso di ebbrezza, di eccitazione, facendo muovere sempre con più urgenza la mano sopra di sé, fino a quando non raggiunse l’orgasmo con un gemito strozzato, mormorando a mezza voce il nome di Yuya.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi per qualche altro secondo, cercando di dare nuovamente un ritmo regolare al proprio respiro, cercando di calmarsi, di riprendersi.

Alla fine li riaprì, corrugando la fronte e riprendendo velocemente a lavarsi, come se non vedesse l’ora di uscire da quella doccia e di rimettersi a dormire.

Finito di lavarsi, chiuse l’acqua e si mise l’accappatoio, crogiolandosi in quella sensazione confortevole, nell’abbraccio morbido della spugna, mentre tornava di nuovo a fissarsi allo specchio.

“Sei patetico, Yuri.” mormorò alla propria immagine riflessa, senza alcuna rabbia o rancore, solo con una certa rassegnazione.

Non c’era via d’uscita da quell’amore, e lo sapeva.

Poteva soltanto andare avanti in quel modo, solo e triste, convincendosi che la sua immaginazione fosse reale, convincendosi di volta in volta del fatto che quelle dita fossero di Yuya, che il più grande fosse lì con lui, che volesse davvero esserci.

Entrò nella propria stanza, posando l’accappatoio sopra lo specchio di fianco al letto, perché per quella sera non aveva più voglia di guardarsi, di ricordarsi come fosse fatto, di ricordare a se stesso che era quell’aspetto e quella totale mancanza di attrattiva che lo tenevano lontano dall’unica persona che avesse mai amato.

Andò a stendersi sul letto, nudo così com’era, come se nemmeno avesse la forza di coprirsi.

Che senso aveva poi, nascondersi?

Nessuno sarebbe stato con lui quella notte.


End file.
